


Only you have the key to my heart

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, Futur Fic, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: After one disastrous attempt at romance, Kurt had given up the idea of love. But things are all about to change.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 20





	Only you have the key to my heart

Getting over someone you love is considered one of the hardest things to achieve by most people who have gone through it. After emptying half of the worldwide supply of ice cream and crying so many tears you could make your very own swimming pool out of them, you have to pretend that you are fine. 

  
In no time, you’re able to move on and go back the beginning with someone else. You then get to live the exact same story over and over again as if you learned nothing of this. 

  
But what if you’ve never experienced love at all? What if when you thought your time had come, you couldn’t give it to yourself to feel love? As much as you’d want to, your heart wouldn’t let anyone in. 

  
Perhaps that wouldn’t be an issue for any normal human being, but it was for me. Because I couldn’t give in and admit that maybe it wasn’t my fault. Blame it on the circumstances; tell myself it’s just not the right time, person or place. That would have been the rational thing to do. 

  
So when I found a guy that showed interest in being with me, I decided that I needed to go for it. I didn’t get butterflies in my stomach when I saw him, neither did I think he was pretty, but I believed I could learn to love him. Unlike me, he wanted to take things a little too fast, but no one is perfect!

  
Maybe it was just a normal reaction of the human body to kiss someone you like even if they tell you not to. Maybe he didn’t mean to steal my first kiss like this, but maybe he did. That’s the kind of things that gets people in trouble if they don’t realize how much further it could go. That, right there is the sign you need to drop everything and understand that if you don’t put a stop to it, you just might regret it.

  
Two short dates was all I needed; one uncomfortable movie date and a walk through the city. That’s what it took me to realize that I needed to end this relationship. It wasn’t easy, believe me. I never thought breaking up with someone by text was a good idea, but I did not have a choice. He was taller than me, stronger than me, and though I didn’t want to admit it, I was scared of him. I just couldn’t risk it. I knew that I couldn’t force myself to love him and I didn’t want to pretend. He manipulated me, and I shouldn’t have listened, I shouldn’t have let it get to me, but I still did. 

  
Because that’s just who I am. One heck of a hopeless romantic that can’t love. That’s what made me get into reading. I lived every story with the character as if it was my own, but when it came to real life, things weren’t quite the same. I was still that same 24 years old living in an apartment which I had barely enough money to pay for, waking up every morning only to get through with my day and come home to my books, escape once more from reality and fall back to sleep. It was like living on repeat mode.

  
My family was starting to worry about me, but they never mentioned it because they knew they couldn’t do much about it. As they say; I gave up on love, success and happiness before even getting a shot at it. I told myself that I would be quitting my job as an accountant someday and get into something that really fascinates me, like music. I kept saying that I would give love another shot someday, but those days never seemed to come around because I kept pushing them away.

  
I was postponing my life because I was scared, but that’s not the way anyone should be living. Fear is great when you’re in danger, but not when your life is as boring as it could be. 

  
I was sitting on an old brown stool at the local coffee shop, like every morning. I watched as Megan, the kind employe, was preparing my usual order, the exhausted janitor was moping the back of the counter with so little energy it was hard to believe he even got out of bed earlier, and the same businessmen were walking in and out in the exact same outfit as the day before, taking the exact same order and leaving for a job they didn’t even want. 

  
I used to laugh at them before I realized I had become of them. I spent so much time at the old coffee shop that I knew all of the recurring customer’s orders better than the barista. I sipped the same black extra hot coffee with two sugars every morning, watching everyone live their life, forgetting to live mine.

  
So I started to wonder, what if I made some changes? What if I didn’t hide from the world and actually got out of my comfort zone. I smiled to myself as Megan handed me a reg mug filled with dark coffee and two sugar cubes on the side.

  
“You know what? I’d like some milk in that.” I said with the utmost confidence.

  
Well, that was enough change for one day, I thought to myself. 

  
And you know what the best part about this is? I learned that day that I prefer my coffee with milk rather than sugar. Maybe changes were not as bad as I thought after all... 

  
I knew this would take time, but I marked it on my calendar; that was the beginning of taking over my life. One step at a time, I was going to make it. 

  
Moving on to the very next day, I was walking down the sidewalk to take the bus. I don’t work very far from my apartment, walking would be the best option, and would save a lot of money, but I never did it. Why didn’t I? I thought to myself that morning.

  
So I walked right past the bus stop, determined to make another small change. It wasn’t that bad, actually, I kind of liked it. I walked past a bird’s nest that I could never have noticed from the dusty windows of the bus. I even saw some roses on the terrace of a little Italian restaurant. I’ve always loved flowers as a kid, but I hadn’t seen wild roses in years.

  
I walked past some guy walking his dog right before I got to work. It put a big smile on my face that I knew would stay throughout the day.

  
Since that morning, I have been walking to work, and sometimes I even take other paths just to discover new parts of the city, because change has never hurt anyone! I was living so carelessly I surprised myself. I wasn’t jumping off buildings yet, but it was more than I’ve ever achieved in the past few years.

  
The next day, enjoying my morning walk to work, I crossed paths with a cat. My mom used to love cats, we had one when I was younger but since I moved out, I haven’t got the budget to get one for myself.

  
“Hi there, little buddy.” I got down on one knee to pet the brown striped cat. There was a collar hanging around his neck, which made me wonder who it belonged to. Who would be dumb enough to let a poor little cat wander off on its own in the crowded streets?

  
“So your name’s Lily, huh?” I picked her up, looking at the silver heart engraved on the black collar. “What a basic name. I wonder who gave that to you.”

  
“That would be me,” said a deep voice from behind. I turned around to face him. He didn’t seem mad, and if he was, he was good at hiding it. He seemed around my age, maybe a bit older. 

  
“I’m sorry,” I said as he carefully took the cat from my arms and wrapped a blanket around her. 

  
He looked tough but the second he took the animal, I pictured him more as a softie. 

  
“Now, Lily, Why did you run off like that? You had me so worried!” He whispered to the half-asleep cat that was laying his strong arms.  
“Thank you for stopping her. Who knows how far she could have gone if I hadn’t seen you with her from the window.”

  
“It’s alright, I love cats! I wouldn’t want her to get lost in the city.” I smiled.

  
“Well, see you around.” He said making his way back to the small white house he and Lily lived in. 

  
I never thought I would see him again, but it turns out our paths were going to cross again a little less than a week later.  
—

  
On a cloudy evening, I was walking back from work. That morning, I didn’t bother bringing an umbrella since we weren’t expecting rain soon. I wasn’t even halfway when a droplet of rain fell on hand. I lifted my blazer over my head to try to save my hair from the beginning of the storm. I didn’t have much of a choice but to continue making my way through the stormy weather, walking faster as the rain picked up a quicker pace.

  
Looking down to make sure I wouldn’t ruin my shoes in a puddle, the only thing on my mind was getting home safely as soon as possible. 

  
Luck wasn’t on my side that day, it seemed like every time I needed to cross the street, I waited a lifetime for my turn. 

  
I felt a little hit on my shoulder as a sign to turn around. Surprised, I looked behind to see who it could be. I recognized him, it was the cat guy! I didn’t know his name yet, but it felt nice to see a familiar face.  
  
“Would you be interested in half of an umbrella?” He asked stepping closer and letting me under. 

  
“Thank you.” I said gripping the handle right below his hand, careful not to make any of it more uncomfortable than it already was. I never talk to people, especially strangers, this was making me quite anxious but I was grateful for the kind act.

  
“It’s the least I can do. What kind of idiot goes out without an umbrella when it’s raining cats and dogs” He said bumping shoulders softly.

  
“Me, apparently.” I answered, “Thankfully there are people like you kind enough to offer a hand.”

  
“Where are you heading to? I’ll walk you.” He placed his hand on top of mine, holding the handle a little bit tighter as we crossed the road. 

  
“About two more blocks from here.” It felt a bit weird, I haven’t made human contact with another guy in so long, but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t forcing me to do so, it wasn’t even like we were holding hands, we were just holding onto an umbrella. Nothing more, so it was fine. 

  
“Do you have any plans for the night? Because I know this very nice place we could go to. That is if you want to.

  
“I can’t.” I lied because I wasn’t comfortable going on a date with someone I didn’t even know. “I am reading Harry Potter. You know, it’s addictive.”

  
“You can just say so if you don’t want to.” He said softly, catching my eye.

  
“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just don’t go out much. I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

  
He nodded. The good thing was he didn’t seem really mad about it. He kept that same big smile on his lips as if it was hot-glued onto him. 

  
We walked in silence for a while before we arrived in front of my apartment building. I got to the lobby and he followed me in, taking his umbrella back and letting go of my hand. 

  
“Give me your phone.” He asked, taking his own of his jean’s back pocket. 

  
“Why?” 

  
“So we can exchange phone numbers,” He said, handing me his phone to me. I hesitated before taking it and offered mine in return. 

  
“Call me someday, or text. Whatever floats your boat.” He walked away, never breaking eye contact until he was too far away. 

  
Well, that was new and surely unexpected. It’s not like I don’t have friends, but I hadn’t seen most of them in a while. Since college, most of them started partying and it’s never been my type of stuff, so I lost interest in staying close to them.

  
Parties were too stressful for me back then and still are. The noise, the crowd, the fear of losing my friends and being all alone in a room full of strangers. This might have been a tad bit too much for my anxiety to deal with. 

  
Having someone, a total stranger, being so nice to me even though he doesn’t have to, made me feel happy. I was really glad to have met a potential friend without getting my hopes up. When people get to know me, they slowly lose interest in hanging out with a bookworm that calls pizza delivery every once in a while and spends most of his night questioning himself because insomnia sucks. I never was a perfect friend. Even I consider myself a burden to any friend group but it doesn’t mean it didn’t affect me any less.

  
It doesn’t mean I never felt sorry for myself, I never felt as if life was being unfair to me. Having just one person I could turn to was something I thought about every day, but I knew I probably would never, because I wasn’t like the others. I was different, everyone kept telling me that as if it was an excuse for no one liking me. I wasn’t different, I was a loser, and I was at peace with it. I didn’t pity myself as I did in high school. Only now as a shooting star fell down the night sky, I let myself wish for a better life.

  
It was around ten in the evening. I considered going to bed early to catch up on some z’s but one message erased every notion of common sense from my brain. It was from Noah.

  
“Hi, I hope I didn’t wake you up. I don’t know your sleeping habits. Anyway, how are you?”

  
That must be the cat guy! I was surprised to hear my phone buzzing since I didn’t receive many notifications. I mean ones that weren’t formal e-mails or sales at local shops. 

  
“Sleeping habits? Never heard of that. I’m doing alright, what about you?” 

  
I turned off my phone but it didn’t take a minute for him to answer back. I caught myself smiling like an idiot as my phone buzzes from my bedside table. 

  
“I’m fine, just laying on the couch with Lily (the cat with the basic name ;) What are you doing?” 

  
There was this rule to never answer a text as soon as you received it, but who cares about rules? Well, definitely not me, as I was already typing a reply. 

  
“You know I didn’t mean it as an insult! And not much, I was about to go to bed but changed my mind.”

  
I decided to cut out the part where I only stay up to talk to him because I didn’t mean it like that. I wanted to get to know him as a friend, nothing more. The last thing I wanted was for him to believe we could become more.

  
“Are you sure that I am not disturbing?” 

  
“Not at all. I am glad you texted.” 

  
I was, in fact, glad to be talking to an actual human being for once. It was nothing personal, could have been anyone and I would have felt the same, but it helped coming from him. He was just such a kind soul and I really wanted to know more about him. 

  
“I am glad you answered. I sort of had a feeling I freaked you out earlier. I just would like to know you better as a friend, doesn’t have to be more if you don’t want to.” 

  
“I would like that too”

  
Oh and boy did we talk that night. Hours, I tell you! I couldn’t put my phone down. My hands were sweaty and shaking as I waited for his answers, each time the anticipation growing. 

  
It felt so nice to just start over. To have someone hear your story from you, the way you want to say it, letting all the minor details that don’t need to be told. Learning about his life story, I found out that we are pretty similar. He goes out a lot more and lives a far more enjoyable life than I do, but we both love reading, neither of us drinks, and most of all, we both love cats. 

  
It’s what brought us together in the first place. He sent me dozens of pictures of Lily as a kitten and I answered with a bunch of pictures of Tao, my mom’s cat from when I was a child. Little Tao looked a lot like Noah’s cat, expect she had bigger eyes and had gotten way skinnier from sickness. 

  
Soon, every time I received a message from work or my family, I would be disappointed it wasn’t Noah. Sometimes I had to stop myself from messaging first otherwise he’d think I was crazy, but he always answered anyway. 

  
“So, there is this new Chinese place that just opened and I was wondering if you wanted to try it out tonight?” 

  
“I can’t. I just don’t really like to go out.” I typed. 

  
It’s not that I didn’t want to see him, it’s just going out that stressed me out. It seemed an awful lot like a date, and I didn’t want to go out on a date. It never ended right for me. I didn’t want to have another bad experience from dating. 

  
“As friends? I just really want to see you again.” He answered only seconds after.

  
“Maybe some other time, I just really don’t feel like going out tonight.” 

  
“But you wouldn’t say no to staying in? Would you?” 

  
Was staying in with a “friend” considered a date? What if it went horribly wrong and we didn’t get along anymore. I cared a lot about him even if I didn’t want to admit it. What if something happened? What if he lied to me about his intentions? But how could any of that happen? It’s Noah we are talking about, I trusted him.

  
“I guess not.”

  
“Alright! I’m taking care of everything! I know your block, wait for me in the lobby at 7”

  
That left me two hours to take a shower, clean up my mess and get ready. Why did I care so much about all of this dumb stuff? I couldn’t tell, all I knew was I didn’t have the time to worry. 

  
I took a long shower, did a face mask, a full body scrub and put so much gel in my hair, an avalanche of meteors couldn’t even destroy my coiffure. I tried on many outfits to make sure I didn’t look “too casual” or “too proper” and eventually settle for a white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. 

  
The floor of the apartment was so clean you see your own reflection through the ceramic tiles. I lit up a candle in the middle of the living room for ambiance and changed the water for the flowers on the kitchen counter. None of these things were meant to be romantic. I love pumpkin spice candles and always buy flowers because it looks great. I wasn’t making extra efforts to impress him, there is no reason to think that.  
—

  
At seven sharp, I was sitting on the large black couch in the lobby. Was he going to come? Would he cancel at the last minute and I cleaned up for nothing? 

  
I looked through the glass doors for a few minutes and a cab stopped by, right in front of the building. There he was, pulling out a twenty from his wallet to hand the driver and waving his hand at me from the other side of the door.

  
“Sorry if I am late, I got us takeout.” He handed me a brown bag with a logo I didn’t recognize. Must have been that Chinese place he talked about earlier. 

  
“That’s so nice of you! It smells delicious, I can’t wait to try it out.” I smiled, making my way to the elevator as he followed not so far behind.

  
“I don’t know what you like so I got everything I could. There are even vegan options, I wanted to make sure you didn’t starve.” He said as the elevator doors closed, taking us to the third floor in no time.

  
“That’s very nice of you, Noah.” I smiled shyly.

  
“It’s nothing, I’m very happy to be here with you.”

  
—-

  
As much as I love Chinese food, I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed eating noodles that much before. When we were done with dinner, about an hour had passed by, the leftovers of now cold food were laying around in the living room while we just talked and talked some more until we thought there was nothing more to go on about.

  
But there was always something I needed to tell him and then it was his turn to tell a story, and the cycle went on for the whole night. It was mostly fun talk, we didn’t have time for serious talk. But some things are inevitable and some topics eventually have to come up. 

  
“What is it that scares you so much about love?” 

  
“I am not scared!” I snapped back.

  
“There’s nothing wrong with it, I was just wondering.” He said taking a sip of the earl grey tea I had made earlier. 

  
“Well, I just had a bad experience, that’s all.” I said firmly, desperately trying to cut off the conversation before it got too deep but he wouldn’t drop it.

  
“I want to hear about it. I mean, if you want to.”

  
“Basically I dated this guy back in high school and he turned out to be a big jerk. End of story.” I didn’t really want to remember all the details because even if it had been years, I still had anger whenever I thought about him.

  
“Heartbreak, I see?”

  
“Not at all. I never loved him, he was the one that fell in love. He was the one that kissed me when I told him no, he was the one to corner me until I finally gave in and let him get what he wanted. Thank god I stopped him before he asked for... more.” 

  
Tears were coming up my eyes, as i blinked to chase them away, refusing to cry in front of Noah. A knot was forming deep in my throat and my hands were getting shakier.

  
“Oh, Kurt. I am sorry.”

  
“Don’t. It’s not your fault. You weren’t the one who bullied me for years just because I couldn’t love you back.” Great, now I was crying. I grabbed a tissue from the short table in the middle of the living room. 

  
“Not everyone is like that, you know.” He pulled himself closer to me making my my heart race.

  
“Doesn’t matter, I am not going to risk it again.” I wiped away the few tears that made their way down my cheeks and took a deep breath.

  
“Can I hug you or something?” He asked and I nodded.

  
His arms wrapped around my shoulders felt very comforting. I didn’t feel so stuck, helpless or breaking inside as I did back then. Noah was strong, he was tall, but he was also very soft and calming. More like a giant teddy bear than a big bad yeti if you put it down like that. 

  
I knew that he wouldn’t pressure me. I could break the hug if I wanted to, and that’s what made me feel more in control. 

  
“Thank you. I’ve never opened up about that story before.”

  
“I hope you know there are good people out there, who only want what’s best for you.” He placed his hand on my shoulder in comfort. 

  
“Right, thanks. I’m glad you came over tonight, it’s nice to have a friend to turn to.” 

  
“Anytime, I mean it.”

  
—

  
It’s crazy to think that someone as incredible as Noah would rather spend his Friday night with someone like me instead of at some party with people whose life is more exciting than mine would ever be. Soon those Friday nights became Saturday nights, and Sunday nights, until we talked on the phone every other night until we lost track of time. 

  
I just always wanted to be with him. We went out for a movie once, but he understood I’d much rather stay in and was fine with it. He’d come to my place with takeout and we’d eat on my couch, talking for eternities, never even bothering to look at the clock.

  
If I didn’t have enough sleep before, it didn’t get any better. The more I talked to him, the less I wanted to go to sleep. He was better than insomnia at keeping me up, that says a lot.

  
People started to notice I was changing, especially my family. Every month I go back home to visit my dad, stepmother and stepbrother. They were shocked by how happy I was, since it’s never been like that before, I’ve pretty much always been on the verge of depression. 

  
“What’s up with you, bro? Since when do you receive phone calls?” Finn asked, my cellphone in hand as if it was his own.

  
“Give that to me!” I reached for it but he lifted it higher. “It’s not funny, give it back!”

  
“In your wildest dreams!” 

  
I love my stepbrother but at times like this, I’m glad we aren’t blood-related. 

  
“Who’s this Noah?” He asked bringing my phone down to where I could rip it off his hands. 

  
“None of your business, Finn!” I rolled my eyes before taking the call.

  
“Hello?” I waited a few seconds but it was clear he had hung up already. “Thanks a lot!” 

  
“Was it important?” He asked. It seemed like he felt bad, so I decided I should go along.

  
“When a businessman calls outside of office hours, it usually is.” 

  
“A businessman called Noah with a smiley? Yeah, don’t think so.” He looked down on me.

  
“He is a friend. Believe it or not, I have some.” I placed my phone back in my jean pocket where it belonged and started walking back to the kitchen where the others were finished eating dessert.

  
“I figured out why Kurt is suddenly so happy!” Finn said, lifting my father and Carole’s eyes off their plates.

  
“He’s made a friend.*” He said in a teasing tone. 

  
“Drop it! He is my friend! You guys know I don’t do dating.” I snapped back.

  
“Sweetie, one day or another you will meet someone. You don’t have to be scared of it!” Carole said in the kindest way she could, but it still pissed me off.

  
I raised my voice. “Just leave me alone! It’s my life, you don’t get to control it!” 

  
I grabbed my coat, ignoring all of their excuses and heading out the door. I walked to the bus stop as quick as I could to catch the next one, hoping in minutes later and getting back home. 

  
Each of them tried to call me, but I didn’t feel like answering, the only person I wanted to talk to wasn’t answering his phone. 

  
I didn’t have much of a choice but to walk past his house to see if Noah was home. Lights were on, the windows were opened, that means he must have been home. I knocked on the door expecting rejection. I never knocked on someone’s door for no reason, totally unexpected, I would understand if he was busy.

  
“Kurt? What are you doing here?” He said in shock after opening the heavy white door and finding me, waiting on his doormat like an Amazon delivery guy. 

  
“I don’t want to bother you, it’s just you didn’t answer the phone and I... Well, I wanted to see you.” I didn’t really know myself why I went straight to his place. I wanted to see him but I couldn’t figure out why.

  
“Are you okay? Have you been crying?” He asked opening the door wider and waving his hand for me to come in.

  
“I am fine, I’m confused that’s all.” I said not sure where to go. His house definitely had more rooms then my tiny apartment.

  
It was small but spacious enough to prove he didn’t have the same budget as I did when he went shopping for a place. On my right, I noticed wallpaper filled with blue flowers covering the walls of the living room. In the center was a pretty normal table, similar to mine, but surrounded with darker blue leather couches and futons. 

  
On the left were a very simple kitchen and a staircase leading to the basements. I made my way to the living room, guessing we would be more comfortable to talk there. 

  
“Gimme your coat, make yourself at home, and tell me everything.” 

  
“It’s nothing, I swear.” I said taking off my black heavy coat.

  
“So you just knock on other people’s door for no reason?”

  
“Yes, when they don’t answer their phones.” I realized just how pathetic I sounded the second I said it. There was something weird whenever I was with him, it couldn’t be love, but it couldn’t quite be explained. There had to be another way, I thought. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation.

  
“My phone died, but you have to tell me what happened in order for me to help you.” He sat down next to me on the bigger couch.

  
“My family was teasing me because they think that you and I are dating.” I said, looking down. I hoped he wouldn’t take it the wrong, the same way I did. 

  
“That’s it? Then you don’t gotta worry. What other people think shouldn’t affect you.” He grabbed my hand to comfort me and as much as I didn’t want to want this, I did. I gripped onto his hand tightly and looked in his eyes. 

  
He has very pretty eyes, I had never noticed that before, but he does. I could see myself getting lost in those deep brown shiny eyes, they made me feel safe.

  
“You know what I think about you, but I will never pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do.” He said, his hand still locked in mine. 

  
“What is it? I mean what do you think about me?”

  
He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say. 

  
“Well, you’re an incredible guy with a kind heart, beautiful soul and it does help that you look like an angel straight from heaven. You are intelligent, funny, charming, name it! You deserve to be loved, to be cherished and cared for. You are a good person who happened to get unlucky, but not every guy is like that douchebag. I’m sure guys would be waiting in line just to treat you right if they knew just how wonderful you are.” 

  
I was breathless and shocked. One part of me just wanted to cry my eyes out, another wanted to pull him in my arms and tell him how much he meant to me, but I did neither of those. 

  
Instead I pushed myself closer to him on the couch, breaking the distance. Staring into those brown eyes I couldn’t look away from, something was drawing me closer and closer.

  
“Can I kiss you?” I asked, inches away from him, I could feel his warm breaths on my skin. 

  
“Do you want to?” He asked, not breaking eye contact.

  
“I think so.” I said nodding. 

  
Before I knew it, his hands were gently cupping my face and I could feel his lips on mine. He was gentle, not like I’ve been used to. Getting used to it, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and readjusting into my seat. 

  
My eyes were closed but I didn’t feel scared, I gave myself to him for this instant, so carefree. So unlike me. My heart was beating faster and faster and I felt the need to catch my breath but I didn’t want to break the kiss.I wished it could last forever. The way I felt with him, I wouldn’t want to trade it for anything. 

  
When we both parted, I didn’t know what to say. There was so much I wanted to tell him, much more I needed to know, but I didn’t have the words to express none of it.

  
“What did this mean to you?” Noah broke the silence, holding onto both of my hands.

  
“I have no idea.” I replied honestly. “Maybe I should just leave.”

  
“No! I mean, please don’t.” He tighten his grip on my hands, not to harm me, he wouldn’t do that, just as a reflex. 

  
“Okay, I won’t. I just need some time to think. All of this is very scary to me.”

  
“What is it that makes you scared?”

  
I took a deep breath, shaking a little from all those feelings hitting me all at once.

  
“I think I’m falling in love with you.” I said in almost a whisper.

  
“Really?” He answered, voice as soft as mine, probably not expecting this kind of answer coming from me.

  
“Yeah, but I have no idea how all of this feelings thing works. I don’t want to screw it up.”

  
“We will figure this out together. I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of.” 

  
Strangely, I wanted to believe him. I doubt he would have ever lied to me, hurt me, or pressured me. He’d always been nothing but kind to me, always waiting for me to feel comfortable enough to take the next step, and making me feel special. Like being who I am was fine with him. For once in my life, I was fine with being different, thanks to him.

  
“I know, I trust you.”

  
—

  
Fast forward two months into our relationship. There I was, running around the apartment to find where I put the fancy covers. It was the first time in years I would cook for my family and if they couldn’t eat with expensive forks, what was all of this for? 

  
We had sorted out things since last time, but no one talked about it again since. So that’s why I was so eager to properly introduce them to Noah. I was a little bit worried they wouldn’t like him like I do, but I couldn’t keep it a secret much longer. I was in love, head over heels, just like in the movies. 

  
I was living my very own fairytale, just like I always dreamed of. I started reading way less and living way more, realizing that what I had with Noah was better than any made up story I could read. 

  
Now all was left for me to do was show my family the life I had created for myself. I guess they were right when they said that someone worthy was somewhere waiting for me.

  
“All the mirrors are clean, is there anything else I can do to help?” Noah said, coming into the kitchen.

  
“Everything else is fine,” I looked up to him from head to toes. “You aren’t going to wear that tonight? Are you?” 

  
“I have spare clothes don’t worry.” He said, realizing he was still in his pyjamas. To be fair, we have been very busy cleaning the apartment, I barely had time to dress up myself.

  
“Maybe you should hurry, I don’t think you realize they are going to be there any minute.” 

  
I didn’t need to tell him twice, he was already locked into the bathroom. I just wished the guest would arrive after he’s done showering. I needed him standing next to me when my family would knock on the door. 

  
I finished placing the tablecloth so it perfectly covers the entire table and made sure everything looked decent when they arrived.

  
“Noah, they are here.” I yelled at him from the other room.

  
“Whenever you’re ready.” he said getting next to me, standing tall in front of the door separating us to the rest of my family.

  
My sweaty hands pushed down the handle, pulling the door wide open.

“It’s so nice to see you, Kurt... and?” My father said staring at the man standing next to me.

  
“Noah. It’s an honour to meet you Mister Hummel, Kurt has told me so much about you.” He stepped forward to shake his hand.

  
“So that’s Noah, huh?” Finn whispered to me. 

  
“Won’t you stop with that already?” I rolled my eyes, closing the door after everyone got inside.

  
“It smells divine, I can’t wait to see what you’ve made for us!” Carol places her coat on the sofa and walked straight to the kitchen.

  
“I second that.” My dad followed.

  
“Oh come on, guys! No one is going to address the elephant in the room?!” Finn turned to face Noah. “No offense.”

  
“I thought we agreed not to talk about Kurt’s love life anymore.” Carol told his son.

  
“It’s fine, I’ve got this.” I said, grabbing Noah’s arm before continuing. “We are willing to answer your questions.”

  
“Are you dating?” Finn hurried to ask before anyone else could.

  
“I thought we made that clear already.” I looked at my stepbrother. Sometimes I wonder if he uses his brain at all. “Yes we are.” 

  
“Since when?” My father spoke up.

  
“It’s been a few weeks. After the conversation we had last time, me and Noah had a talk and decided to give this a shot.” 

  
“So you did like him! I knew it!” Finn shouted. “Sorry.”

  
“I did like him, now drop it, Finn. Because if you keep it up, you can say goodbye to being my best man if we ever get that far.” I sent him a dirty look.

  
“I think we will.” Noah said as everyone stared at him, but he looked into my eyes, taking my hand in his, as if no one was around. “I love you, Kurt. I believe in us.”

  
It shocked me at first. We had never said the L word before. Heck, I had never told anyone I loved them before. I have never loved anyone... like that before him.

  
“I love you too.” I smiled before he pulled me into a hug. I definitely would never get used to that. Every hug, every kiss, it only made me love him more and more. Only now I wasn’t scared, because I knew that I could trust him. 

  
“Kurt, darling, is it just me or does it smell a bit...smoky?” Carol said.

  
“Holy crap! We’ll talk about this later.” I whispered to Noah softly, before I hurried to take the chicken out of the oven. 

  
I got there in time to save the diner. It was great for once to make diner but I would definitely need to invest in a timer if we planned on making a habit out of this. 

  
I think everyone enjoyed the night, and my family seemed to approve of me dating Noah. Another great thing to shove in Finn’s face. He is the single one now.   
—-

  
“Thanks for being here tonight, I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed a family diner so much before.” I said, minutes after everyone else left.

“You don’t have to thank me, I loved meeting your family. I just wish next time we didn’t have to do it in this small apartment.”

  
“It’s usually at my dad’s but I don’t get it, what’s wrong with my apartment?” 

  
I have to admit that it’s not ideal to sit on a stool because I don’t have enough chairs for everyone but I still couldn’t find any real issue with it.

  
“What I mean is that a house might be more appropriate. A little house with a bigger table maybe?” He knew exactly what he wanted, I could feel it.

  
“What is the real question, Noah?” I asked.

  
“Well, you know, we have been together for a little longer than two month and things are going very well between us. Don’t you think it would be nice to actually live together? Not have to always switch places and be together at the end of the day.”

  
“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” The fear was starting to take over me. I wasn’t sure I wanted to actually share a house with another guy. See him every morning and every night, sleep in the same bed and be with one another. Not that it was really much of a change from what we were already doing.

  
“Are you sure? I mean, this is a lot, have you thought it trough?” 

  
“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have asked if I weren’t a hundred percent sure. I want to be with you, by now you should know that I am serious about this.” He grabbed my hands and held them to his heart. I could feel it beating faster.

  
“Okay then.” I said, my own heartbeat picking up the pace.

  
“Are you sure?” He asked. I know this might be a little scary for you.” 

  
“It is, but we will figure it out, right? Together, remember?”

  
“Always.”


End file.
